dimensional_flipfandomcom-20200214-history
Skye
Skye is a young human girl who has the Ghost Driver and Specter Eyecon, she is a mysterious individual who doesn't speak of her past and carries a powerful beast within her. Skye also carries around a Eyecon of her younger sibling's soul. History Not much is known of Skye's past other than she has a sibling who has somehow became a Eyecon and at some point, she became the container of the Ichibi, Shukaku. Second Aria By the time Skye joins the group during the fall of Drive's world, she has been suffering from insomnia due to Shukaku threatening to kill the people she's with if she fell into a deep sleep. She kept to herself and didn't speak much to the others. During a fight with Daniel, Skye was rendered unconscious, allowing Shukaku to take control and nearly kill Daniel due to the tanuki's grudge against Kurama. Shukaku nearly succeeds if not for Daniel transferring his weights to stop the tailed beast and giving it a warning to allow its host to rest so she could be at full strength and be able to fight and help. Taking the warning, Skye is able to rest and regain her strength but stays away from the others in hopes to protecting them and trying to gain control of the beast in her. Personality Skye is relatively sky and reserved, but she is willing to talk with others and express that she is kind, strong, brave, compassionate, caring, and friendly. She shows respect and honor to those she knows deserves it. Due to Shukaku, Skye has a fear of the tailed beast taking control to kill everyone around her, but due to Daniel's warning to Shukaku, she might have gotten over the fear. Appearance Skye is a 18 year old young woman with short brunette hair and light brown eyes. She has a slender build, and is always seen with a bag to carry the sand used in her jutsu. Powers & Abilities Specter Transient Transient (トランジェント Toranjento) form is the default pre-form armor of Kamen Rider Specter4 Like most pre-forms in the Kamen Rider Series, it is weaker than all of the other forms and exists solely as a transition stage of the armor to any given Damashii form. Specter Specter Damashii (スペクター魂 Supekutā Damashī, lit. "Specter Soul") is Specter's default blue form. Accessed through the Specter Ghost Eyecon, this form bears the Persona Berserk (ペルソナバーサーク Perusona Bāsāku) helmet with the Face Berserk (フェイスバーサーク Feisu Bāsāku) faceplate. This form debuts in episode 4. While assuming Specter Damashii, Specter dons the Berserk Reflector (バーサークリフレクター Bāsāku Rifurekutā). In this form, Specter has much more power than Ghost has in his Ore Damashii. He also has more agility than Ghost, making Specter overall is more prowess than Ghost. In a similar vein to Ghost's anti-gravity levitation, Specter can utilize superhuman speed, which commonly used as an escape from the enemy or simply a method of transportation. This Damashii has three finishing attacks. * Ghost Driver Finisher: ** Omega Drive (Specter) (オメガドライブ スペクター Omega Doraibu (Supekutā)): A flying kick that uses spiritual energy which makes the body and mask of Specter's form glow and envelops him in a blue flame. This attack is stronger compared to Ghost Ore Damashii's Omega Drive, rendering the latter untransformed and Specter unharmed. A variation of this finisher is a powerful Rider Punch attack. * Gan Gun Hand Finishers: ** Omega Smash (オメガスマッシュ Omega Sumasshu): Rod Mode ** Omega Fang (オメガファング Omega Fangu): In Sickle Mode, Specter delivers a blue energy slash. Nobunaga Nobunaga Damashii (ノブナガ魂 Nobunaga Damashī, lit. "Nobunaga Soul") is Specter's violet and gold daimyo-based form themed after Oda Nobunaga, the 16th century Japanese warlord who ruled over a majority of Japan through brutal conquest and mastery of the rifle which led to the unification of the country after his death and the end of the chaotic Sengoku period. Accessed through the Nobunaga Ghost Eyecon, this form bears the Persona Warlord (ペルソナウォーロード Perusona Wōrōdo) helmet with the Face Dual Arquebus (フェイスデュアルアーキバス Feisu Dyuaru Ākibasu) faceplate. This form debuts in episode 5. While assuming Nobunaga Damashii, Specter dons the Tenma Hood (テンマフード Tenma Hūdo)adorned with the Hinawa Fire Head (ヒナワファイアヘッド Hinawa Faia Heddo) where he is able to utilize his Gan Gun Hand in its Rifle Mode for long range shooting attacks. In this form, Specter gains a little power from his default form. However, his agility is reduced a little too. Though, this could be make up by using Gan Gun Hand's Rifle Mode. This form has two finishers. * Ghost Driver Finisher: ** Omega Drive (Nobunaga) (オメガドライブ ノブナガ Omega Doraibu (Nobunaga)): Specter charges an energy construct of his insignia behind him before absorbing it and jumps to deliver a flying kick attack. * Gan Gun Hand Finisher: ** Omega Spark (オメガスパーク Omega Supāku): In Gun Mode, Specter creates two temporary rows of copies of his weapon to target and fire a barrage of shots at the enemy alongside the original, with the copies vanishing after they've fired off a single shot. Tutankhamun Tutankhamun Damashii (ツタンカーメン魂 Tsutankāmen Damashī, lit. "Tutankhamun Soul") is Specter's turquoise and gold pharaoh-based form themed after Tutankhamun aka King Tut, one of the rulers of Ancient Egypt during its 18th dynasty and the most famous due to his many treasures on display in museums around the world as well as the infamous "Curse of the Pharaohs" associated with him. Accessed through the Tutankhamun Ghost Eyecon, this form bears the Persona Pharaoh (ペルソナファラオ Perusona Farao) helmet with the Face Dual Scythe (フェイスデュアルサイス Feisu Dyuaru Saisu) faceplate. This form debuts in episode 5. While assuming Tutankhamun Damashii, Specter dons the Nemes Hood (ネメスフード Nemesu Hūdo)adorned with the Sun Amun Light (サンアメンライト San Amun Raito) where he is able to combine the Cobra Keitai Ghost Gadget with his Gan Gan Hand to create its Sickle Mode for him to use close range slashing attacks. In this form, Specter's punching power is reduced very much and his kicking power isn't as strong as Nobunaga's. However, Specter has a much better agility than he has in the previous form. He can also use Gan Gun Hand's Sickle Mode to boost up his weaker offensive powers. This form's finisher is the Omega Fang (オメガファング Omega Fangu): Using the Gan Gun Hand in Sickle Mode, Specter creates a large projection of the Eye of Providence behind the enemy before striking them with an energized slash from his weapon that knocks said enemy into the projection. Afterwards, he pulls the trigger to cause the Eye of Providence to disintegrate and ultimately destroy the enemy trapped within. Against giant or multiple enemies, Omega Fang can also be utilized simply as an energized slash. The Omega Fang can temporarily trap a strong enemy like Gamma Ultima if it cannot destroy target. Houdini Houdini Damashii (フーディニ魂 Hūdini Damashī, lit. "Houdini Soul") is Specter's indigo flying-based form themed after Harry Houdini, the early 20th century master magician and escape artist. What is somewhat lesser known about Houdini is that the man was also a debunker of the supernatural. Accessed through the Houdini Ghost Eyecon, this form bears the Persona Illusionist (ペルソナイリュージョニスト Perusona Iryūjonisuto) helmet with the Face Restraint (フェイスリストレイント Feisu Risutoreinto) faceplate. While assuming Houdini Damashii, Specter fuses himself with his Machine Hoodie to don the Psychic Hunter Hood (サイキックハンターフード Saikikku Hantā Hūdo) where he gains the power of flight by using the wheels of the bike as jet turbines and the body of it as wings, thanks to the Lazuli Avionics (ラズリアビオニクス Razuri Abionikusu) helm attached to the Psychic Hunter Hood that helps control flight. He also has the ability to teleport instantly, catching any opponents into surprise. In this form, Specter gains a huge boost of power, making him almost equal to Ghost Toucon Boost Damashii. Despite his agility doesn't get a huge improvement, Specter can boost this up by using the Machine Hoodie in his back, gaining avery good flying capabilities. He also can use the bike in its Gilder Mode for fast evading. This form's finisher is the Omega Drive (Houdini) (オメガドライブ フーディニ Omega Doraibu (Hūdini)), where Specter allows the Machine Hoodie in Glider Mode to bind the enemy with chains it generates from its turbines, then jumps towards the bound enemy with a drill kick. Pythgaoras Pythagoras Damashii (ピタゴラス魂 Pitagoras Damashī, lit. "Pythagoras Soul") is Specter's white and gold form. It is based off of Pythagoras, an Ancient Greek philosopher whose renowned intellect brought forth new ideas in mathematics such as geometry and the creation of thePythagorean theorem. Accessed through the Pythagoras Ghost Eyecon, this form bears a currently unknown helmet with a currently unknown faceplate. This form's finisher is the Omega Drive (Pythagoras) (オメガドライブ フーディニ Omega Doraibu (Pitagoras)), where Specter creates a pinball-like illusion and then attacks the enemy with a big ball of flame. Tailed Beast Shukaku Shukaku (守鶴, Shukaku), more commonly known as the One-Tail (一尾, Ichibi), is one of the nine tailed beasts. It was last sealed within Gaara of Sunagakure, after being sealed in two other jinchūriki before him Shukaku is characterised as a wild and short-tempered individual, and often speaks in a bombastic and incoherent manner, giving it the demeanour of a drunken madman. It also expresses pride as it uses "ore-sama" (オレ様, Literally meaning: my esteemed self) when referring to itself, and holds great confidence in its own abilities, especially its absolute defence.1920 According to Gaara, prior to its introduction, Shukaku relishes the opportunity to kill anyone in sight, even more so during a full moon.21 Like all tailed beasts, Shukaku has shown a strong desire to preserve its own life, granting its jinchūriki the power to control sand as well as allowing them to transform into it in a state of need and blood-lust. Shukaku harbours a bitter grudge towards Kurama due to the latter's beliefs that the tailed beasts' strength is measured by the number of tails, and thus Kurama views Shukaku as the weakest.9Because of this, Shukaku will find any opportunity to surpass its arrogant rival. Stemming from this, Shukaku can be quite childish and boastful, often bragging such as how Madara would never get out of its sealing technique. Shukaku's hatred towards humans led it to spark fear in Gaara, reminding him that if he goes into a deep sleep, the tanuki would possess his body and murder all humans, resulting in Gaara's developing insomnia. Shukaku once had that similar attitude toward Bunpuku, but when its jinchūriki treated the tanuki as an equal, an impressed Shukaku complimented him by comparing him to the Sage of Six Paths. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, Shukaku eventually saw Gaara in a similar light, being reminded of Bunpuku. At some point in Skye's life, she ends up as the container of Shukaku, having the seal mark on her stomach with cursed markings. Before hearing Daniel's warning, she suffered from insomnia due to Shukaku's threats of control if she fell into a deep sleep. Trivia Category:Characters